the_lion_king_4_kiaras_reign_leah_asha_kodafandomcom-20200214-history
The lion king 4 Kiara's reign: a new ruler
The lion king 4 a new beginning The escape My heart raced as i ran from the hyena's i could feel there hot breath on the back of my legs, my eyes stung from the cold night air and my chest burned as i skidded into the cavern, but realized i was trapped it was a dead end. I turned around and just as the hyena's were about to pounce i heard a familiar roar. Then a dark figure streaked into the room and smashed the hyena's into the cavern's wall. The hyena's yelped in pain and ran away in fear, the next thing i knew i was opening my eyes to the morning light. I felt sore all over that was the only reminder what happened last night was real and not a dream. I raised my head up and looked around then realizing i was snuggled up against my mothers side, i wiggled closer for refuge from the shivery cold morning air. My mother most have sensed my movement and hugged me closer to her, she whispered in my ear "good morning" and "i love you". She yawned and licked my muzzle affectionately before gently nudging me away from her body until i lay in between my brother Koda and my sister Leah. My mother than stretched and slunk out of pride rock before whispering she was going on a hunt to get us some food. I was laying there puzzled why my mum was not mad at me for sneaking out last night, into the outlands to get a better look at the elephant graveyard. Especially when she is the queen of the pride lands and so far it looks like i have not been punished. A dark shadow covered me i looked up immediately knowing who it was, He had a dark pelt and an even darker mane and green eyes it was my dad Kovu the king of the pride lands. He married my mum Kiara and now he is royalty as well. He looked at me and asked me to go on a walk with him around the pride lands. I looked at him knowing i couldn't refuse because it would make the situation worse. So i got up and slunk over to his side and whispered to him i would. We walked down the side of pride rock together and around to the back where no one could see us. My dad turned around and stared at me for half a second before saying to me "why would you go to the elephant graveyard and at night". Me:"i was curios i wanted to see if there was anyone living there", dad: "yeah well you found that out didn't you". "You know better than this Asha", Asha: "I'm sorry dad i didn't know there were any hyena's there". Dad: you should have known better well i guess this is partly my fault for not telling you it's my job to since your mother didn't want to tell you at such a young age, she wanted to wait until you were older". Asha: "do you mean the hyena's", Dad: "not just them there have been some rogue lions spotted on the perimeter of the Pride land's, that's why i was so worried when i found you weren't laying next to your brother Koda and your sister Leah". Asha: "dad you don't have to worry about me I'm fine", Dad: "i could have lost you if i was a second to late last night". Asha: "but you weren't dad I'm fine thanks to you", Dad: "I'll let you off easy if you promise me you will never do that again, do you understand me Asha". Asha: "yes dad i promise", Dad: "good girl now run along and go play with your friend's". Asha: "yes dad". I ran as fast as i could to the tree by the watering hole near Pride rock to my friend's, i almost crashed into one of my friends named Kito when he suddenly jumped out at me. he has always liked to do that to me and try and scare me, but it never did work on me. But i can't say the same thing about my two other friends Lakicia and Nya. They are always weary and on guard around the watering hole ever since the time Nya fell into the watering hole from being scared by Kito. And when she tried to swim to the edge Kito jumped in with her and before you know it we were all swimming around, laughing and splashing each other. Although we had fun that day they don't want to be scared like that again. Kito was laughing when he told me he scared Lakicia so much she fell out of the tree she was resting in trying to hide from him. Hearing that i thought it was a little funny but i was also worried about her and hoped she didn't get hurt. Seeing the look on my face Kito quickly told me she was fine and in the end she laughed about it too. I walked over to a rock by the water that always is touched by the sun and laid down. Kito came and sat next to me letting me know the others went to ask their parents if they they could go spend a while at the watering hole. I replied wake me up when they are here, i then stretched and curled my tail around my self and lowered my body into a ball to soak up the most warmth i could and keep my eyes out of the sun. I woke up to feel someone nudging me realizing it was Nya telling me she wanted to play. I got up and stretched because my body felt stiff from sleep, shaking my tan pelt i walked to my friends who were discussing near a rock close to the tall grass what game they were to play. When they noticed me they asked me to decide what game they should play since they couldn't decide. I told them we should play tag and they agreed happily. Kito and Nya decided Lakicia would be it and the rest of us went to hide, while she counted i hid in the dry grass since my pelt is tan it would make me almost invisible to the eye. I saw Kito hide under a medium sized rock and Nya hid in a tree on a high branch covered in leaves to cover herself with. I waited for Lakicia to come find us, i waited three whole minutes until i heard her. She was three maybe four meters away from me. She had climbed the tree and she knew Nya was there because her tail was slightly poking out from the leaves, i then saw her pounce on Nya and then they both fell out of the tree slowing there fall by using their claws. They landed with a thud on the ground I knew they weren't too hurt from the fall because they slowed down before they fell, but I was still worried. I waited until they discussed where they would look next, I then heard a sneeze not too far from where I hid and realised it was Kito who had sneezed. Apparently he shifted under the rock and dust fell and went on his nose, he explained to the other two. They then began to look for me and I would have never been found if it hadn't been for the twig I never saw and stepped on making a loud crack. Which led me too being pounced on from behind by Kito, we rolled for a couple times till I pinned him. My mum Kiara told me I inherited that ability from my grandma Nala, she was able to pin Simba when they were cubs and adults. Kito like always did not like me pinning him and started play fighting with me. We were so busy fighting we didn't realize we were being watched by hyena's, by the time we found out we were surrounded. Me and my friends knew we were to far from pride rock for us to run back alive. Kito tried to be brave for us and "roared" at them when all it did was come out as a loud growl. While Lakicia was snarling and biting towards them, Nya was glaring at the hyenas and I had my claws out we were ready to fight till the very end when, a rogue lion came and attacked them he killed 2 hyena's while the remaining 3 ran away scared that they would be killed as well. The rogue lion then picked me up and started walking to pride rock while my friends followed next to him. When we got to pride rock my mum and dad came out too see me with the rogue lion. For some reason my mum got really excited and ran to the rogue that has me and nuzzled him on the neck. He returned the nuzzle and put me down on the ground. It turns out the rogue lion is actually my uncle Kion he used to be apart of the lion guard but he got separated from them and got lost in the outlands. But he decided to return today when he heard my mum Kiara and my dad Kovu became king and had heirs. My mum called my brother Koda and my sister Leah down to meet uncle Kion. Me and my siblings nuzzled him for a while showing our affection, until we were told it was time to eat. We had zebra for dinner which is my personal favourite, after dinner my uncle Kion and the other lionesses got reacquainted and then went to lay down for sleep. With me, my parents and siblings following not too far behind. When I woke up in the morning I went with my siblings to the water hole then we came back for breakfast which was wilder beast. After breakfast we nuzzle our parents and uncle Kion took us too the old lion guard den. He said that because I am the second born heir to the throne that I will be the new leader of the lion guard. And that I would be able to use the roar when I first encounter danger to the pride lands. Later that day I came across a herd of zebra and watched them eating grass, out of the corner of my eye I saw a hyena creeping up on a baby zebra. none of the zebra noticed so I quickly ran and jumped in front of the baby zebra, took a deep breath and roared. The hyena was flung away from the pride lands and I realised I unlocked the roar uncle Kion was talking about. I ran too the old lion guard den and I told uncle Kion that I used the roar and he said he heard it from priderock. Uncle Kion said he will help me clean up the den and if I wanted for him too come and watch me pick my members. We finished cleaning the den then went on our way too the watering hole I already had someone in mind too pick. When I got too the watering hole I walked up to Lakicia and told her about the lion guard and I asked if she wanted to join. Of course she said yes and I gave her the mark of the lion guard and gave her the title keenest of sight of the lion guard. Nya agreed as well and received the title fastest of the lion guard. Kito received the title bravest of the lion guard, then me and my lion guard ran too pride rock. I walked to my brother Koda and asked him if he will be the strongest of the lion guard and he said yes. Uncle Kion and my parents then congratulated me on me being the leader of the new lion guard.